As such a railway vehicle, there is a known railway vehicle having an impact absorbing structure in which the vehicle end is provided with a high rigidity collision member to moderate an impact caused at the time of collision especially at the time of collision between vehicles, a high rigidity lateral beam is provided between vertical beams, and an impact absorbing member that is plastically deformed to moderate an impact caused at the time of collision is disposed between the collision member and the lateral beam (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-48016, for example).    [Patent documents 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-48016